Forbidden
by shadowritergirl
Summary: It's been five years since the Wizards were defeated, and unbeknownst to the Winx, one survived, and is dating Roxy. When the other Wizards suddenly appear at Love and Pet, that's when the real drama begins. An unforgivable betrayal... a dark secret... a sister who's trying to right the wrongs she has done to her kingdom and family... And a forbidden love are just he beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I apologize in advance if there's any OCCness. I've fallen in love with the main couple, and I couldn't help but write a fanfic. Duman, to me, is a bit challenging, as well as Roxy and the other Wizards. So, sorry.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Ek!" A girl's voice squeaked. "Oh, this is outfit that didn't need to get dirty, Artu!"

Roxy snickered slightly when she heard Stella's complaining. She glanced at a exasperated Brandon.

"Wanna go make sure she doesn't massacre anyone?" Roxy smirked.

"Haha, very funny Roxy." But Brandon stood and walked into the next room.

Minutes later, Stella's voice dropped and Artu ran into the living area, jumping up on the couch and 'accidently' hitting Riven with his hind legs.

"Oof!" Riven grunted, wincing slightly.

"Artu, leave the stubborn maverick alone." Roxy called, not looking to see the murder glare that Riven was no doubt giving her.

"Oh, haha. Very funny Roxy." Riven rolled his eyes, huffing as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Roxy sighed and stood, calling, "Come on Artu! Let's go for a walk!"

Said dog barked and jumped over the couch, following his master as she walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

When Roxy walked back into the Winx's apartment later that day, the first thing she heard was the girls whispering quietly.

"What the-" Roxy cut off as she saw what was going on.

"WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Roxy shrieked, wincing when her own voice hurt her ears.

Artu growled at the three men on the couch, his muzzle pulled back over his teeth. A red light seemed to gleam in his eyes.

"Again, can I please ask _how the hell the Wizards of the Black Circle are alive?!_" Roxy took a step back, bumping into the doorframe as she tried to get out of the room.

"Uh, yeah. That's what we're trying to figure out." Sky appeared behind Roxy, whispering in her ear.

Roxy arched an eyebrow, "I thought they like, shattered to pieces in the Omega Dimension?"

"Three out of four." Riven appeared behind Sky. "Remember? We told you about Mr. Mutant."

Roxy sighed and shook her head, "I'm going out. _Again. _I'm not gonna be around if Musa decides to take off a wizard's head. Riven can handle that."

"I can handle what now?" Riven blinked.

Roxy was already gone.

"ROXY!"

* * *

Roxy threw a flat stone out on to the water, watching as it skipped five times before sinking.

Roxy smirked, and pulled out Artu's frisbee, waving in it the air and watching as her dog followed it. She threw it out over the water, the dog spashing into the water after it.

A bird's call made Roxy look up just in time to see a black crow with pink highlights divebomb the frisbee and snatch it up in its claws before flying back over to Roxy, the plastic in its beak. Its gold eyes glinted mischieviously.

"Oh haha. Funny." Roxy reached down, but the bird shot into a nearby tree, making Roxy stumble and fall into the dirt. She growled as she stood back up, "Duman..."

"Yes?" Duman was sitting on the branch, smirking as he tossed the plastic frisbee from hand to hand.

"That's enough. Stop playing."

"Who says I'm playing?"

"And will you stop deflecting everything I say with a question?!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh?"

"Duman... I'm serious. Get down here before I pull out the dog whistle."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? It's one of your greatest weaknesses, is it not?"

"Okay, okay fine. You don't have to be a jerk about it." Duman jumped down with ease, and walked up next to Roxy. He handed her the frisbee, but when she reached out to take it, Duman threw out into the water, watching as Artu caught it. He smirked.

Roxy smiled, "Looks like Artu's taken a like to you."

"Trust, as you called it."

"True." Roxy smiled again. Duman arched an eyebrow at her.

Duman stumbled when Roxy pounced on him, embracing him in a choking hug.

"Ouch." Duman winced theatrically. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just happy to see that you finally came back after your little mission." Roxy whispered. "You have no idea how worried I was about you."

"Probably not as worried as I was about you." Duman teased.

"Oh, haha." Roxy became serious. "But I'm glad you came back when you did. Your brothers somehow broke out of the Omega Dimension."

Duman blinked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"No offense, but didn't you and the other girls send freeze them and they fell into the crevice? They would've shattered-" Realization suddenly passed over both Duman's and Roxy's faces, "The _ice_ would've shattered and they would've been freed."

"And they've probably been building their magic and energy up to break out, so that's why it's been so long." Roxy said, slowly.

Before either of the two could say anything else, a distant explosion caught their attention. Roxy's head snapped towards it, seeing lights go up from the direction the explosion had.

"Oh no... Your brothers..." Roxy's eyes went wide.

"I'm coming with you." Duman said when Roxy started to run off.

"You can't! What if they-"

"Let them try." Duman growled. "You're safety's more important to me than mine."

"No."

"Do you think you can stop me? And I'll be unrecongizable. You know, shapeshifting?"

Roxy hestitated, but when she saw the pleading look in Duman's eyes, she relented, "Fine. But don't try to kill yourself on saving my life."

Duman simply nodded, understanding, "Fine then."

Quickly chanting a spell, Roxy teleported the two of them to an alleyway near the Winx and Wizards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Roxy!" Bloom exclaimed when the animal fairy flew up. "Where were you?"

"The park. Sorry I'm late." Roxy said.

"No problem. We're just glad you're here and safe." Musa said, barely dodging an attack from Glantos. She growled, and held her hands out, glowing dark red, "Stereo Crash!"

Glantos went down, his body crashing into a nearby building.

That building happened to be beside the alleyway that Duman had been hiding in.

"Ah!" Roxy exclaimed when she saw the bricks tumble down.

A second later, a boy of about eighteen or nineteen, black hair, with a pair of glossy, black- what they could only be described as- angel wings shot from the rubble. He flew up beside Roxy, gold eyes turned green flicking from each of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

Roxy exhaled quietly, "Thank goodness."

Duman simply smirked, and called out, "The Wizards of the Black Circle. I thought there was four. I only count three."

Orgron, Glantos, and Anagan all growled, the three of them beginning to glow a dark purple.

Just as the three fire their attacks at Duman, a flash of lightning cracked across the clear sky, nearly hitting Duman, but deflecting the attacks.

"What the-" Apparently, that hadn't been Duman's doing as he looked for the source.

In answer, black storm clouds rolled across the sky, making everyone freeze when several flashes of lightning formed a magic sphere in the middle of street. The sphere glowed brighter, almost white, before it diminshed to black with an angry red glow. The light disappeared, making everyone gasp in awe.

A girl with long black hair and pink highlights appeared, eyes closed. Her pale skin seemed to almost glow. She raised her head up, turning- with her eyes still closed- towards Duman and the Black Circle.

A disturbing smirk settled across the woman's face. She whispered something, and a black light encased her.

A moment later, the woman was in the air, a pair of razor sharp black wings fluttering so fast that air whirled around her. She wore a pair of midnight black sunglasses, hiding her eyes for some reason.

"Orgron! Glantos! Anagan! Can I ask why you're beating up on my baby brother?" The woman's voice was like silk, but at the same time, razor sharp.

"He's dead, Darla! Why don't you join us and help us get rid of these little brats that killed him?" Orgron called back.

"He's dead? I seem to see him right here beside me." The woman- Darla- turned her head to Duman. "Just... he's shapeshifted."

"DAMN YOU!" Duman exploded, his form falling away to reveal, that it was indeed him. His gold eyes flashed with fire.

The Wizards all snarled.

"How dare you side with those pixies!" Orgron growled. "You're supposed to hunt, not side!"

"Oh, why don't you go take a walk?" Duman snapped his fingers in Orgron's direction, a gust of wind blowing him back, out of sight by several miles.

Glantos and Anagan swarmed him, but Darla acted faster. She swept in front of Duman, and whipped her glasses off.

Anagan and Glantos fell to the street, stone statues, before melting into the concrete.

"I always hated that thing." Duman blinked.

"Get used to it. Because I'm gonna be around you for a while." Darla turned, her glasses back on.

"No, you're not. I'm perfectly fine as I am." Duman glared.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, sure! I bet it's the same as always! Banished from the kingdom because you did something unforgivable!"

Darla- although her eyes were concealed- stared at Duman, her face stoic, "As a matter of fact, you're dead on."

Duman blinked again, slowly floating to the ground and landing on his feet as Darla followed after him.

"You're joking... right?"

"Nope. You know dad. He's serious when he does something. But that's not the reason I'm here. I know you, _little brother_. You would never want to be a ruler, so that's why you ran. So, I'm here now, so I can protect you from dad's servants dragging you back to the Mythological Realm and forcing you to the throne. So, in advance, you're welcome."

"Shut. Up." Duman turned, and, taking on the appearance of a teenage boy, stalked down the street.

* * *

"Roxy, why didn't you tell us about Duman?" Bloom asked her friend.

"I- I didn't know what you girls would think. I mean, it's been going on for two years now-"

Stella squealed at that.

"And we've kept it hidden. I didn't want to feel like I had betrayed you guys." Roxy finished.

"It hurts us more that you didn't tell us." Musa said, dancing out of the pets way.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"You know, you and Duman are so much alike. He's moody, and now you too." A woman's voice said.

Everyone looked up to see Darla leaning against the farthest, shadowed wall. She still wore her sunglasses.

"Uh, where'd you come from?" Tecna asked, her voice cold. "I don't think you were invited in here."

"Well, excuse me gaurdian of Zenith. I didn't mean to make you feel like you're some snobby, stuck- up, princess!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard-"

"Come on Darla. Don't start something I'll have to finish, as you've always done." Duman appeared out of literal thin air, sitting next to Roxy, his feet propped up on the coffee table and arms crossed with his head bowed.

"Or you." Tecna growled.

"Is she usually this hostile? 'Cause if she is, she's a challenge, and I _love _a good challenge." Darla said, a sinister smirk dancing across her lips.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Duman growled.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"No. Because you're not the boss of me, _and_ I'm older!"

"Do I care?"

"Yes."

"No. And don't try to make my mind up for me!"

"Last I remembered, all it took was a spell and I could do so. Now, let's see, how did it go..." Darla began musing to herself, only to let out a muffled shriek of protest when a magical spell fell over her mouth, keeping her from talking.

Everyone looked at Stella, who said boredly, "I was getting tired of her talking."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you." Duman said.

"Hmm, no problem. Now that you're not fighting us, I see you're actually a nice guy! I feel sorry that you have a sister like that."

"Stella, be quiet." Musa suddenly said, her expression serious. "Do you girls hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darla gasped, having finally broke free of Stella's spell.

"Something that sounds like... like wind rushing by."

Darla suddenly shouted, "ROXY LOOK OUT!"

CRASH!

"Too late!" Anagan laughed, holding the wrist of the struggling animal fairy.

"Let me go!" Roxy's hand glowed bright green and she thrust it straight into Anagan's eyes.

Anagan howled and let his grip go on Roxy, who stumbled back, falling to the floor.

"Death Veil!"

"Enternal Darkness!"

Both Darla and Duman fired their spells at Anagan, who disappeared in a black smoke.

Suddenly, the lights in the entire building went out, throwing the group into complete darkness, considering it was a moonless night outside.

"Duman, please tell me that you were hoping that Anagan wouldn't disappear and that he would become permantently blind. 'Cause if not, I'm going to _murder _you." Darla said, her voice dangerous.

"I'm not saying a word, _pixie._"

"Why you-!"

There was another dark laugh that cut off Darla from probably doing just as she threatened.

"My, just like the siblings you are!"

"Icy!" Bloom exclaimed, lighting her hand on fire to see the snow haired witch standing right in front of her, smirking.

"Hello Bloom. Mind giving me the Dragon Flame without fight?"

"Go to hell Icy!" Bloom fired the fireball in Icy's face, making her shriek.

"You little pixie! I'll get you for that!" Icy snarled.

"Uh, that's my line! Black Death!" Darla called out. Her hands started to glow violet, but someone stopped her, making her yell in outrage.

"No! Not here!" Musa exclaimed. "We need to get outside!"

"IN THE OPEN?!" Everyone yelled.

"Trust me!"

Musa bolted out the door, leaving the others no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"Let's get to the woods as fast as possible!" Musa called out, she and the girls, along with Duman, flew above the Specialists.

Suddenly, a dark red phoneix came flying foward, knocking the flying group off course.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT THING?!" Both Darla and Duman exclaimed, struggling out of the same tree that they had been knocked into.

"Lord Darkar!" Bloom wailed.

"Hello again Bloom, dear. You'll be surprised to know that I'm not after you..." Darkar turned his head towards Darla and Duman, "But him."

"RUN! HE'S WITH DAD!" Darla roared. "BLACK DEATH!"

Darkar shouted out in anger as the dark purple spell hit him in the face.

* * *

Duman shapeshifted into a wolf and took off into the woods. He soon heard the sound of rushing wind behind him.

Assuming it was Roxy or Darla, he didn't look.

He should've.

A sharp of stab of pain shot down Duman's spine as someone tackled him, making him shift back to human.

"Nice try Duman. But remember, I'm the fastest when it comes to a game of cat and mouse." Anagan's voice sneered.

Duman struggled, but Anagan had him pinned to the ground firmly, with his arms behind him.

Suddenly, two female voices rang out.

"Scorpion Tail!"

"Stereo Crash!"

Anagan flew into a nearby tree, where another voice shouted, "Laser Cage!"

Anagan was enveloped inside of an electric green sphere that hovered several feet above the ground.

Tecna, Musa, and Roxy all flew up to Duman, Roxy being the only one to land on the ground.

"Duman! Are you okay?"

"Just... Fine." Duman winced as he sat up. "Man, my back and arms'll hurt like hell tomorrow."

"Stay still." Musa advised. "Don't try to push yourself. Something tells me you need to save your energy for a bigger event that the Black Circle."

"Oh, really, how'd you figure that out?" Duman snapped. "The fact that every enemy you ever battle is probably under my dad's orders to bring me back to the Myth Realm and force me to the throne?!"

"Don't. Yell. At. Me." Musa growled.

"I will if I want!"

"Duman," Roxy whispered when she felt his shoulders tense, "Don't."

Duman forcefully exhaled, "Yeah, sure."

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Anagan came out of no where, his hand glowing dark purple.

"MOVE!" Darla came out of literal thin air, yelling, "LIGHTNING BLAST!"

Thunder crashed, and lightning cracked open the sky, pummeling Anagan over and over again until he lay unconsious on the ground. Darla smirked and dusted her hands off, looking quite pleased with herself.

"You could've just turned him to stone again." Duman muttered.

"Eh, too much of a hassle." Darla shrugged, stretching her arms behind her.

Duman growled under his breath, "You haven't changed much have you brat?"

"Nope." Darla said, popping the word.

"Figures."


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as the Specialists and Winx, along with my brother, turned in for the night. I sighed from the shadows.

Damn it... I thought. My brother still ends up getting hurt because I wasn't fast enough...

I hadn't told Duman, but I had seen the needle and syringe that Anagan had injected into his bloodstream.

When I had looked at Duman after I had finished Anagan, I had seen the full effects of what had been sent into his bloodstream.

The one thing that he couldn't transform into.

A Dark Magic Phoneix.

No, not what Darkar is- I'd kill both my dad and the crazy Lord if that was the case- but... a demon.

To put it simple, this... phoenix demon was a hybrid of a black dragon and flame phoenix.

Note that I said _was._

In ancient times, these hybrids roamed over the dimensions, and only one could stop them. One of my ancsetors. He sent them all to Tartarus- the ultimate hell.

But if one has the guts, they can go there, and if powerful enough, defeat a demon and use it for their own purposes.

Apparently, that's what Anagan did. He gave it to Duman.

I sighed and turned, walking down the street, thinking.

A prophecy had been told before I exiled from the Myth Realm.

_A deadly poison,_

_An heir banished,_

_A secret to hold,_

_An unforgivable betrayal,_

_A heart of stone to heal,_

_An ultimate sacrifice,_

_To bring peace back to a shattered Realm._

I had already figured out a few of the lines by now. The 'deadly poison', obviously, was the demon. The 'heir banished' was me. And the secret to hold...

I don't wanna tell you that just yet.

* * *

The next morning, Duman wasn't surprised to see that his sister was outside of the Frutti Music Bar, asleep in her favorite form- a raven.

"Yo sis!" Duman shot a small spell at her, jerking her out of her slumber and making her fall to the ground, human.

"DAMN YOU DUMAN! CAN'T YOU BE CIVILIZED?!"

"No."

"Damn sadist."

"I do use dark magic after all."

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SADISTIC!"

"How is it that you're so hung up about that, pixie?" A voice laughed. Everyone whipped around to see their enemies show up out of nowhere, all of them smirking.

Darla reacted first, snarling as she felt that all to familar fire rip through her body as she shifted. She shot into the air, in her most powerful form; A Thunderbird.

_Who's first? _Darla hissed, flapping her huge wings.

Stormy cackled, "Storms huh? Leave this to me sisters! Lightning Bolt!"

_Pathetic. I absorb storm attacks. Now, it's my turn._

Darla took off into the skies, and went straight for the beach, transforming into her favorite fairy form- her Stormix.

"Alright, let's do this! SANDSTORM!" Darla shouted.

"Cover your eyes!" Duman yelled.

Everyone did, except for the enemy, who got swept up in the sand tornado.

"Damn it! Take this!" Orgron shouted, firing a spell at Darla.

Darla cried out in pain as it hit her, and she fell to the ground, loosing her concentration and the storm fading.

"Darla!" All of the girls cried out, rushing foward.

* * *

Duman growled when he saw his sister writhing on the ground in pain- it reminded him too much of the same event five years ago. He turned to a laughing Orgron.

"BASTARD!" Duman barked, shooting into the air, his intentions on transforming into a vulture.

Instead, he transformed into something different.

* * *

I heard it.

The shocked roar from my brother when he transformed into the phoenix demon.

"No..." I whispered, thrashing. I had to help him...! I had to... I had get to him...!

"DUMAN!" I heard Roxy scream.

The poison was rejecting his body- my eyes were closed but I knew it. He was in pain. If he didn't regain control of his mind soon...

"Roxy..." I whispered. "Use your... powers..."

I don't know if Roxy heard me, but the next thing I heard was, "Wolf Talons!" and a cry of agony.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" Duman sat, rubbing his temples a near hour later.

"We don't know. All we do know is, that Darla seemed to know what to do." Roxy murmured, a hand on Duman's shoulder.

"Speaking of which, how's she doing?"

A woman's scream of agony answered that question.

Duman winced, and laid his head down on the table, completly still.

Roxy rubbed her hand up and down his back, seeing and feeling his body tremble with quiet sobs- she was the only one that ever saw him break down.

"I should've done something first..." Duman whispered, "She wouldn't be this way..."

"Hush. There's nothing you could've done. We didn't know about it. And plus, part of this is Darla's fault for not telling you about that... Whatever happened earlier."

Duman's head snapped up, a feral snarl ripping through his teeth.

"Don't you _dare _accuse my sister of anything!"

"I- I was only trying to point out something-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Duman snarled, standing up sharply and storming out the door.

* * *

I had gotten my mind locked on to Duman's, and I couldn't believe that he was going out in the open when the enemy was still at large. Was he crazy...?

I opened my mouth to warn someone, but it came out as scream.

"...Duman..." I whispered, "No..."

"What Darla?" Musa's voice asked.

"Duman!" I screamed in agony.

"Someone go get him." Musa directed.

Several minutes later, I heard Roxy say, "He stormed out about twenty minutes ago."

"F- find him!" I wailed. "Danger!"

"Duman..." Roxy sounded horrified. "Oh, where the hell would he have gone?"

I looked through his eyes, screaming out, "T- The woods...!"

Then I felt his fear and panic when the Trix, the Wizards, Darkar, and Valtor surround him.

"Attacked...!" I thrashed wildly, only to be pinned down. "I have to help him!"

"C'mon girls!" Bloom yelled.

"Nabu, please tell me you're close to finding a cure!" Riven called.

"It's the same as five years ago when Duman was out of control! I got the spell right here! Hold her down and don't let her move!"

A few seconds later, I heard the Andros wizard begin to chant.

* * *

"There! Those battle flashes!" Aisha pointed in a direction of the woods. "Let's hurry!"

"Ah! Duman!" Roxy cried out when she saw the wizard unconsious on the ground. She started to fly towards him, but was stopped when a spell hit her wings paralyzing them.

"Roxy!" The Winx yelled.

The Trix appeared behind the Winx, and Icy laughed, freezing their wings, watching as they fell to the ground.

"Haha! Now we can take all of them and not worry about anything!" Darcy laughed.

"Think again!" Two voices shouted, one slightly more weak than the other.

"Death Veil!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Both spells hit the Trix straight on, sending them flying back several feet.

Darla was helping Duman struggle to stand. His face was paler than normal, and he looked weak.

"Nabu!" Darla called over her shoulder. "Free the girl's wings then you and the Specialists take Duman to safe place! I don't want him around here!"

"I'm perfectly fine." Duman ground out.

"Sure you are. I can feel the pain you're in. Just go along with me." Darla snapped back, watching as the girls were freed.

Roxy flitted over to Duman, saying, "Duman, listen to your sister. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"As I've said before," Duman growled, "In cases like this, your safety is more important than mine."

"Normally I'd agree, but I can look at you and tell it Duman." Roxy said, "You're weak. You could pass out at any second. Leave this to us girls." Roxy kissed Duman's cheek, "Please. If not for yourself, for me?"

"Alright, alright. Fine. Just be careful." Duman grumbled, wincing as he tried to stand by himself. Nabu and Riven caught him before he fell.

"Alright girls." Darla flew up into the air. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

An hour later, the enemy retreated. The girls all panted as they landed on the ground, their fairy forms falling away.

"Thor Almighty!" Darla gasped. "How we were able to keep our energy and stamina up that long, I have no idea!"

"C'mon. Let's get back to Love and Pet. The boys are probably worrying." Bloom stood up, wincing a little.

"No, remember, they'll be at the Frutti Music Bar." Roxy said, also standing painfully.

"Just a minute!" Stella exclaimed, snapping her fingers and tidying everyone up. "Don't wanna go in looking like we live on the streets do we?"

"Good point. Can you teleport us there?" Flora asked.

"I could if I wasn't so drained."

"I got it." Darla said, snapping her own fingers and teleporting the group a block away from the Frutti Music Bar. "Now, let's go shall we?"

* * *

"Man, that was a long day!" Riven groaned, his head falling on to the counter of the bar. "I don't think it can get any more tiring!"

"Think again Riven." Musa's voice sang. "As tired as I am, I can still make your day a living hell."

Riven's head snapped up, "About time you girls showed up!"

"Well, if it wasn't for Medusa over here, we would've arrived sooner." Stella said, indicating to Darla.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and not turn you to stone only to take my sword and smash you to gravel." Darla said, walking away several feet. She stopped, "But if it hadn't been for a certain stubborn wizard, this never would've happened."

"I hate to admit it, but your sister has a point Duman." Timmy sighed.

"Don't I always though?" Darla chortled, and started to walk out of the Bar, but was stopped by Duman, who cut her off at the door.

"Tell me why I can't shift to what I want and when I want." Duman deadpanned, gold eyes narrowed.

Darla balked, taking a step back from her little brother.

"I... don't think you wanna know."

"I do."

"No, you don't. Believe me."

"Believe _me _when I say _yes_."

Darla still hesitated. She glanced around, seeing all of the Specialist's and Winx's eyes on her.

Darla finally sighed, "Sit down. As I've already said, you won't like it."


	4. Chapter 4

"When Anagan got to you the other day, I saw him inject something into your bloodstream. When I looked at you fully, I hardly believed my eyes, but I saw it. The Dark Magic Phoenix- and no, not Darkar. Darkar's a _pet_ compared to this type of Phoenix.

"Probably wondering by now what the hell a Dark Magic Phoenix is, huh? Well, these Mythological creatures ruled over the realms nearly two thousand years ago- before the Company of Light's or the Black Circle's time. They were hybrids- Shadow Dragons, and Flame Phoenixes. If they were to bite or claw even a fairy, they would die, slowly, painfully, with mental torture working at them, degrading them to where they finally either killed themselves, or they died of the poison in their blood.

"If was about the time of the Company of Light when a king, one of our ancestors Duman, that used a spell so powerful to seal them away, that he himself died.

"The Phoenixes were banished to the ultimate Hell, Tartarus. If one is brave enough, they can enter that place and battle one of those... hybrids, and get their poison. They can use it for whatever they desire- in this case, making sure you Duman, can only shapeshift into that creature.

"But that's not all."

Darla took a shaky breath to tell the possible worst thing she's ever had to tell anyone.

"Before dad banished from the kingdom, he- he told me that the time would come when someone would kill their own family because of a poison. At first, I blew it off as him trying to unnerve me. Then, when I saw what Anagan had done, I- I felt this... this _urge _to just... Thor forgive me, to just _kill you!_ The only thing that kept me from doing so is that Roxy, Musa, and Tecna were all there. Every hour after that, it got constantly worse. I was glad when night finally came and you were out of my sight. Then today... When you tried to shift... It became even worse. My mind just... Just had one thing practically burned into it. One order. One command.

"_To kill you._ But Thor Almighty, had it not been for the others there... or the fact that Orgron had used that spell on me... I probably would've."

Darla didn't dare look at the faces around her. Instead, she stood up and turned towards the door, walking out.

She stopped at the door, calling over her shoulder, "Now do you see why I didn't want you to know?"

With that, Darla walked out of the Frutti Music Bar, leaving her brother and his friends in utter shock.

* * *

"Okay, all in favor of killing a possible murderer?" Stella raised her hand.

"Stella, this isn't funny!" Musa snapped. "According to what Darla told us on her first day here, she's the only one that can protect Duman from their father!"

"But their father is the one who is practically trying to make her hunt him down."

Within seconds both women were argueing back and forth, both raising good points.

"Both of you be quiet!" Tecna suddenly said.

Both girls fell silent.

"Now listen, everyone." Tecna frowned. "Darla was telling the truth about those Phoenixes. But that's not what concerns me. I did some calculations. If it's true about her having more of an urge to attack Duman every hour, and it becoming full blown everytime he shifts, we have a very big problem. According to my calculations, if this continues, it'll be by Saturday that we'll have to be on gaurd and Monday that we may have to very well either go with Stella's idea of killing her, or run and hope she doesn't find us."

"I'd rather go for the latter." Duman said. "Because there's no way I'm killing my own sister."

"She's trying to kill you though."

"But think about it." Duman suddenly stood. "She's restraining herself. And why? Because you guys are around. The only time I'll have to worry is when I'm by myself. Right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts. If that's the case, I just need to make sure I stay with you guys, right?"

"True, however-"

"Stop trying to come up with excuses!" Duman finally snapped. "If all it takes to make sure she doesn't massacre me is to stay in a group, that's what I'll do!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Tecna's screech made everyone cover their ears. "What I'm trying to say is, even if you're with us, by Monday, _she won't care who she has to go through to kill you!_"

Silence.

"So we'd have to go with either killing Darla, or running from her!"

"Still going with running." Was all Duman said, as he sunk back into his chair, defeated.

* * *

Monday came around, and Darla hadn't been seen since Thursday, when she had told the group the story of the Dark Magic Phoenixes.

With the Winx's and Specialist's help, Duman had been able to get back to shifting into something other than the Phoenix. He was glad, because he was almost positive that if he didn't shift into the Phoenix, his sister wouldn't kill him in battle.

"Okay, again Musa, Riven!" Bloom shouted at her friend.

Musa smirked and her hands glowed red and she threw down a red sphere at Riven, who used his saber as a bat and threw it with more speed towards a stock still Duman.

Duman smirked and jumped into the air, flipping as he landed on his feet, shifting into a wolf in the process.

"Okay, Roxy! You and Musa combine!" Riven shouted up.

Roxy smiled and cupped her hands to her mouth, not making a audible sound to human ears, but one only to audible to Duman, who let out a cry of pain and shrunk to the ground, shifting back to human and covering his ears. Roxy stopped after a moment.

"Magnifying Blast!" Musa yelled. Her attack went hurtling towards Duman, but before it could hit him, another attack blocked it.

No, not an attack, but a _person_.

Darla stood over her brother, her entire body rigid, and her breathing labored.

Duman scrambled to his feet, taking a step back, "Darla..."

"Duman... Run... While I still have some control of my sanity." Darla breathed heavily.

"No way! I'm not running from you! I'm not even in any form!"

Darla suddenly shifted into a wolf, and let out a ear- shattering howl.

"Okay, I'm gone." Duman too shifted into a wolf and bolted off into the woods, running faster than he had ever before.

Darla followed.

* * *

"HARMONIC ATTACK!" Musa yelled, throwing her spell at point just ahead of Darla.

Darla simply jumpled over the crater that the attack had caused.

"Winter Thorn!" Flora shouted.

Darla zipped in and out of the thorned vines, not letting them slow her down.

"Laser Cage!" Tecna shot her spell out at the wolf, but Darla simply swerved.

"Dragon Arrow!" Bloom called, knowing the spell would stay on Darla's heel no matter what.

"Plasma Barrier!" Aisha shouted.

Darla stopped in front of the barrier, then at the last second, ducked and let Bloom's spell hit Aisha's giving her clear passage as she shot back after her brother.

"Scorpion Tail!" Roxy screamed, desperate.

No effect on Darla.

Suddenly, a black blur shot in front of Darla, making her skid to a stop. A siesmic wave knocked her feet out from under her, and a spell hit her straight in the back.

"What's going on?" Musa exclaimed.

"Haha! They actually came!" Tecna cheered.

"Who? What?" Duman asked, coming up beside Roxy.

"Your brothers." Musa grinned.

"WHAT?!"

"You see, they _do _understand that you fell in love with Roxy, but _Valtor _wants all of the minions he can get. That's why they were so hostile - I mean, more hostile than normal- towards us. Especially you. So, when we found out they had Valtor's Mark, Musa, Tecna, and I used our pixie dust and freed them. Then, when we told them of your situation... Well, you see what's going on." Bloom explained.

"Okay..." Duman looked back at Darla. "They do know not to kill her, right?"

"If they do, I told 'em we'd hand them back over to Valtor." Musa piped up.

Duman nodded.

Suddenly, Darla yelled out in anger and shot up into the air as three spells were about to hit her. The Black Magic hit each other and caused a blinding light.

Everyone cover their eyes and Darla took her chance, charging a disoriented Duman, her entire body glowing black and red.

Duman cried out as a set of sabertooth tiger's fangs latched around his arm, knocking him out of the air and on to the ground, about a mile away.

"Duman!" Roxy screamed, flying after her boyfriend.

"Roxy wait!" Bloom yelled.

The animal fairy was too far away to hear.

* * *

When the Specialists, Winx, and Black Circle arrived to where Roxy had flew off to, a sight that none of them would never forget greeted them.

"Grave Call!"

"Storm Surge!"

The two attacks met straight on, Darla's breaking through Duman's and heading straight for him. Had Duman not moved when he did, he would've been hit.

"Duman wait a minute!" The man heard Orgron shout.

"Stay out of this Orgron! This is my fight!"

Darla began to laugh, manically, "Oh, we'll see about that, _prince!_"

Darla's hand went up to her hood, which covered her hair.

"Oh boy..." Duman whispered, closing his eyes.

At the same time that she whipped her hood off, Darla shouted, "Constricting Auroas!"

Green, purple, and blue lights suddenly wrapped themselves around Duman, pinning him to where he was, holding him tight.

Darla laughed, seeing that everyone in the clearing had their eyes shut, for fear of being turned to stone.

"Well, _this _is a fabulous surprise!" Darla hissed, feeling the snakes upon her head hiss in agreement. She walked slowly towards Duman, saying, "

They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I hope you find my eyes..." Darla removed her sunglasses, "Attractive... So rude not looking people in the eyes. Come on, sneak a peak."

"And last week you told me _I _was the sadistic one." Duman grumbled, squeezing his eyelids tight. "No way in hell."

"Open them! Or my hungry babies will have to open them for you." The snakes hissed, fangs showing as they struck out at Duman's face, not biting, but still making him flinch. "In that case..."

Darla's hand glowed red and black and she threw the spell at Roxy.

Roxy screamed in pain and Duman- on relfex- opened his eyes, his head snapping towards his girlfriend, "ROXY!"

Darla cut in front of her brother, her red eyes glowing as they worked their magic on Duman.

"Noooo-!" Duman howled, only to be cut off as he turned to stone.

"DUMAN!" The remained Black Circle threw caution to the wind and rushed foward.

But not even Anagan's speed could compare to how fast Darla shot up into the air. She cackled, storm clouds surrounding her.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" She screeched, throwing it down at her brother's statue. The statue crumbled to dust, leaving everyone shocked.

"LISTEN TO ME, ALL OF YOU!" Darla's voice boomed. "FEAR ME, AND RUN FROM ME! I WILL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN ONE BY ONE, KILLING YOU OFF UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD! I SWEAR IT!"

And on that happy note, Darla disappeared.

* * *

"That bitch!" Musa swore, stomping the ground.

"Who's a bitch?" A voice asked.

Everyone froze, slowly turning to look up at a tree. A familiar figure sat there, smirking lazily.

"DUMAN!" Roxy tackled the wizard out of the tree.

"Ow..." Duman groaned as he sat up. "Geez woman, have you been working out or something?"

"You're alive!"

"Uh, yeah. It's called a Mirror Spell. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"A good plan, Duman. But remember. Your sister can only be fooled once before she catches on." Orgron said, wisely.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I did it at the last minute."

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Roxy tackled Duman again, making him curse.

"And looks like that pixie seems to really be attatched to you." Anagan mused, a frown crossing his features.

Roxy growled, "_Pixie? You dare to call me just a PIXIE!?_"

Had it not been for Duman, Roxy would've probably either fired a spell at Anagan, or punched him.

"Easy. Remember, he's gonna act like a wizard for a while, so you may as well get used to it." Duman consoled the furious girl.

"If he calls me that again, I'm killing him. I mean it!" Roxy snapped.

Duman rolled his eyes, "If I let you."

"Guys, I think we had better get to a more public place. We don't know who will attack, now that we have two enemies to deal with." Bloom said, looking up at the sky and seeing it was still stormy. "And if Darla's causing this storm, we _really _don't need to be in the open."

"Agreed." Orgron nodded. "Darla's been know to... create disturbances, when it comes to her temper."

The group disappeared, just a lightning cracked across the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Valtor's got the Trix and Lord Darkar on their side. Do you three know of anyone else?" Tecna asked Anagan, Orgron, and Glantos.

"Diaspro." Orgron frowned. "Tritanus, Duman's father, the Ancestreal Witches, and Amentia."

"So that makes the Army of Decay, Army of Shadowland, Tritanus' army, and Downland's army." Anagan counted on his fingers, frowning. "That's big odds compared to ours."

"The Warrior fairies will help." Roxy volunteered.

"We can defeat Tritanus with our Sirenix." Aisha said. "So we don't need to worry about him."

"And Diaspro..." Bloom sighed. "She just never gives up does she?"

Musa, who had been sitting on the windowsill of Love and Pet, watching the storm outside, suddenly said, "This could turn into the third Blood War."

Everyone turned to her, eyebrows arched.

"What?" Riven asked.

"The next Blood War. Lemme make a call. I know someone who can explain it better than I can."

Musa left the room, pulling her cell phone out as she walked out.

* * *

An hour later, a black portal opened in the center of the Love and Pet's living quarters.

"Oh, please tell me you did _not _call my sister." Duman said, backing away slowly.

"No." Musa answered, smiling as a woman stepped from the portal.

The woman wore a pair of black jeans, black, knee high combat boots with chains and buckles. Her black long sleeved shirt was ripped and shredded, covered up by a black leather biker's jacket. She had on a black hoodie underneath her jacket, the hood covering her head. She wore black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles- sure to cause some damage in a fist fight.

In all, she looked menacing.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Anagan asked, staring hard at the woman.

The woman's head snapped towards Anagan, and she whipped her hood back, her eyes wide in surprise, anger, and happiness.

The woman had green eyes that stood out in her black eye makeup, just as her black eye makeup stood out on her pale skin. A scar ran from her hair to her jaw and down her neck, disappearing under her shirt.

"No. Way." The woman's voice was razor sharp. "Do my eyes decieve me or am I seeing the _universe's weakest wizard in the entire Magix Dimension?_"

Anagan growled, "Evelyn. I never thought I'd see the _weakest pixie in the universe again._"

The woman- now known as Evelyn- stepped foward, reeled her fist back, and sent it flying into Anagan's face.

Anagan stumbled to the side, holding the left side of his face, hissing as blood trailed down his hand and face.

"Damn you!" Anagan snarled, releasing his hand, showing four bloodied gashes.

"You always say that, and I always retort with, 'Go to hell'. Only this time, I'm adding this: You _filthy, disgusting worm_." Evelyn snapped back.

"Evelyn. I know there's bad blood between you and Anagan, but the Black Circle are helping us, in this case." Musa said.

Evelyn looked at Musa, her eyes narrowed, "Bad blood, is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

"Maybe so. But we need your expertise on the Blood Wars, like I said."

Evelyn snorted and turned her back on the dark skinned man, looking at Musa out of the corner of her eye, "If _he's _involved, forget it."

"Evelyn, if you don't, Anlyn will die in the process. Because anyone involved in a Blood War, if I remember correctly, will have to suffer seeing their loved ones die, right?"

At the name Anlyn, Evelyn went ridgid, and she whirled on Musa, her green eyes turning black.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS!"

Everyone looked shocked- this woman, who looked barely of twenty- one, had a daughter?

But no one looked more shocked than a certian speedy Wizard...

* * *

Evelyn heard a noise behind her later that night, while she was walking through the park, and immeadiatly repsonded by firing an attack in the direction it had come from.

"Diamond Shard!"

"OW!" A man's voice shouted as the attack stopped a black blur in its tracks.

"Oh, what are you doing here, you filthy _beast?!_" Evelyn growled, her eyes turning black with anger.

The figure sat up, rubbing his head and said, "I was going to ask you some questions, but I can see you're only interested in making me suffer!"

"You snuck up on me. That's why. If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was come straight up to me."

Those brown eyes blinked, staring at Evelyn before he sighed and stood.

"Why didn't you tell me about Anlyn?"

"Because, you ran off before I had a chance to. No ways of communication. No way of me ever telling you."

Evelyn started to walk off, her head hung low.

The figure felt an immense pang of guilt as Evelyn started to walk off.

"Eve, wait." The man ran up to the dark haired woman, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry about that. I really am. But... you remember what Orgron was like. He was hellbent on destroying all of the Earth fairies."

"You still could've kept in contact."

"Well, considering Orgron's seen Duman's ways, and the fact that you're here, and I'm here, I can now."

Evelyn finally smiled, showing a set of pearl white teeth. She leaned up and kissed the man on the lips- not a long one, just a peck, but it was still passionate.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow... Anagan." Evelyn tossed over her shoulder.

* * *

Stella and Tecna were practically screaming at each other, rendering Eveyln with a headache.

"Ugh. Are they always this way?" Evelyn growled at Musa, trying to focus on her book of the Blood Wars.

"Unfortunetly, yes." Musa sighed, going through the spells used in the Wars.

"In that case..." Evelyn stood up and stormed into the living area, catching everyone's attention but the two arguing girls.

Anagan, knowing what was coming, covered his ears just as Evelyn snapped.

"WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING SLUTS SHUT THE FUCK UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE FUCKING DAMN TRYING TO WORK AND GET THE FUCKING INFO YOU NEED ON THESE GODDAMN BLOOD WARS!" Evelyn roared, her voice drowning out Stella's and Tecna's voices, and making everyone else cringe.

When they fell silent, Evelyn sighed, "Thank you. Now, if I hear _anybody else_ get into a fight, I will put glass all around this building and throw the one that started it over the roof. Don't believe me? Ask the cheetah of this room."

Evelyn whirled and walked out.

Anagan's voice trailed after her, "Was that a backwards compliment?"

* * *

"Ugh. My head hurts too much. I don't think I can read anymore." Musa groaned that afternoon, laying her head down.

"Go out to the Frutti Music Bar. The other girls and Duman are there. I can handle this." Evelyn said, not looking up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Musa stood and walked out the door, calling- no doubt to the Black Circle- out, "You touch her, I'll kill all three of you."

The door slammed shut, leaving the top floor of Love and Pet in complete silence.

After several minutes, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Evelyn didn't have to look up to know it was Anagan.

"Need a hand?"

"No thanks."

"I'm helping anyway."

Evelyn inwardly groaned as Anagan sat in the chair Musa had been a few moments before, looking through a book. Why couldn't he do what he was told and listen to an order?!

"So what's she like?" Anagan suddenly asked.

Evelyn looked up, blinking. It took her a moment for her to realize he was talking about.

_Anlyn._

"Hmm... Well..." Evelyn shut her book quietly, suddenly hearing heavy breathing outside the door to the kitchen.

No doubt it was Orgron and Glantos, eavesdropping.

"She's... a lot like you, in many ways. Definetly has your eyes, but my hair. She's only six, but she has an egotistical and mean streak in her. Very fast- not like you by any means, but still. She can outrun me. When she's sleepy or angry, well, let's just say a few things will explode in the house and she gets tempermental and rude." Both Evelyn and Anagan shuddered at that. "She's already got her Charmix- the second stage of a fairy. Although she can use my power- the power of jewels, she often laces it with Black Magic and makes her attacks more powerful. I swear, the times I've scolded her for doing that is uncountable." Evelyn paused, leaning back in her seat and staring up at the ceiling, feeling Anagan's eyes on her, and listening to Glantos and Orgron whisper to each other.

_"See? I told you! Anagan __**did **__have a romantic association with her! We tore him away!"_

_"Shut up! How was I supposed to know?"_

_"Maybe, I don't know..._ ASK HIM?!"

Evelyn and Anagan jumped at Glantos' voice outside the door. Evelyn growled and picked up a heavy book- about two inches thick with a real gold cover- and walked over to the door, flinging it open and letting Glantos and Orgron fall to her feet.

Both men looked up at the Goth woman with nervous expressions, both grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry?" Orgron tried.

"Run. While you still can." Evelyn snapped. She clutched the heavy book in her right hand, tightly.

Both men bolted, with Evelyn running after them and Anagan laughing at the scene.

* * *

"Why do you two have a black eye?" Duman asked Glantos and Orgron when he and the rest of the group walked up the stairs. "Why is Anagan laughing and Evelyn watching you two like a hawk?"

"Because we happened to listen on their conversation." Orgron grumbled, crossing his arms.

"And I'll give you another black eye if you even say a word about it." Evelyn warned. "If not worse."

"WHAT'S WORSE THAN HAVING A BLACK EYE?!"

Anagan snickered, trying to hide it in a cough, and failed.

"A lot." Anagan said, leaning back and smirking. "Especially when it comes to Evelyn."

"And you should know, considering your practically her _boyfriend_."

Evelyn brought a gold, two inch thick book our of nowhere, whacking it over the leader of the Black Circle's head, making sure to use her supernatural strength.

How he was still consious after the force of that blow amazed Anagan, Evelyn, and Orgron.

"Okay. You have one thick skull and a small brain- if not mushed after that- to stand up to her. And survive that blow." Glantos said, amused.

"I've already got the beginnings of a headache..." Orgron rubbed the back of his head.

If his head was hurting then, it was about to get worse, because Stella cut in.

"YOU'RE DATING ANAGAN?! WHEN?! HOW LONG?! WHERE AND HOW'D YOU MEET?!" Stella screamed.

Everyone covered their ears, except for Evelyn, who just threw her hands in the air in irritation, letting go of the book in the process. It landed on- you guessed it- Orgron's head. Again.

"Damn that book!"

"Yes! We're dating! Have been for practically seven years now! The Black Circle came to the Angels Realm and I met him! A year later, I have his kid!" Evelyn stormed. "Happy now, Ms. I Gotta Know Everything About Everybody's Romantic Lives?!"

Evelyn stormed out of the room, punching her fist into the wall and leaving a good sized hole in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Realm of Angels, a young girl of about seven rushed through the woods, heading to a training lesson with her mentor.

The girl had black hair, biological tan skin, and brown eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, boots, and a T- shirt. Around her waist was a black scarf, that trailed behind her as she ran.

"Sensei Kai! I'm here!" The girl exclaimed, bursting into a clearing.

"As I see, Anlyn. Now, first of all, I'd like you concentrate on creating a Diamond Shard attack- this time, laced with your father's Black Magic." The woman said with a smile. "Then throw it at me with all you got. But don't transform."

"Okay..."

The girl stood in the center, her eyes closed and hands straight together. After a few moments, she opened them with a yell of, "Black Diamond Shard!"

A puff of smoke indicated that Kai Sensei had disappeared.

"Very good. You're aim was spot on and I felt your attack's power!" Kai said, appearing next to Anlyn. "But I'm not the only one who saw it."

Kai pulled a cell phone out from her jacket pocket, and a woman's face popped up.

"MOM!" Anlyn screamed, snatching the phone from her teacher. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! Why didn't you call last night?"

Evelyn smiled, "Some things came up sweetheart, I'm sorry. I saw an old friend last night-"

"An old friend?! I'm her father for heavan's sake!" A voice said in the background.

"Wait." Anlyn's eyes widened. "Is that really dad?"

"Ugh. Unfortunetly, you two are just alike and can't keep your mouths shut. Yes, Anlyn, it is." Evelyn sighed as a man appeared next to her. "Anlyn, this your father. Anagan, this your daughter, Anlyn."

Anlyn stared, a smile starting to form across her face, "Well... when can I meet him in person?"

Her father was about to answer, but someone from offscreen grabbed him, covering his mouth, and pulling him out of the picture.

"Uh, not anytime soon, unfortunetly. Some stuff has come up here on earth, and you may not see him for a while. Sorry, honey." Evelyn chuckled nervously. "I really am. For the moment, you'll just have to do with phone calls. Now, I need to go, and you need to get back to training. I'll call you ASAP, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Anlyn pouted and handed the phone to Kai, who shook her head in amusement.

"Anlyn, why don't you practice your speed?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Anlyn bolted off, howling in laughing delight.

Kai turned to look at Evelyn, the Winx, Wizards, and Specialists.

"Let me guess. When the time comes, she'll need to come?" Kai asked, trying to focus on both the call and the speeding girl. "Ah, be careful Anlyn! Don't go so fast you won't be able to stop!"

"Yes. Until then, train her two times as hard. I want her on Believix level- and soon. I know you can't rush transformations, but in this case..." Evelyn sighed, and Musa took up.

"We need all the power and help we can get. Charmix won't cut it." Musa finished.

"Yes, okay. I'll do so-"

"RUBY FIRE!" Anlyn shouted, aiming her spell at the trees.

Kai yelped, and screamed, "ANLYN! STOP THAT AND PUT THAT FIRE OUT WITH WATER SAPPHIRE!" Kai turned back to a half amused, half exasperated Evelyn. "I'd better go make sure she doesn't destroy the forest. Keep me updated."

Kai hung up and chased after the seven year old that was bouncing around like she was on a sugar rush.

* * *

"Oh, she's never gonna learn self control." Evelyn sighed, laying her phone on the counter. "She's way too wild, and although it's a good thing in battle, unpredictable. As her _father _did, she uses her spell for _destruction instead of good!_"

Anagan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah..."

Suddenly, all of the lights in building went out, and a voice hissed, "I'll make sure to kill you all right now!"

"DARLA!" Duman yelled.

"How are you still alive. Never mind, don't answer that." A purple light emitted from the farthest corner. "I'm not here for you, but more like a certain Angelic fairy."

"Oh, yeah. See if you can catch me." Evelyn said, sarcastically. "NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU GONNA BE ABLE TO CATCH ME!"

"We'll see pixie. Why don't we go outside and settle this like real fairies?"

Darla shot a spell at Evelyn, making her gasp in pain when she was hit by it.

With a snap of her fingers, Darla transported the two females out of Gardenia.

But not before Timmy placed a tracker on her.

* * *

"Storm Surge!"

"Onyx Shield!"

Darla's and Evelyn's spells connected, but unfortunetly, Darla's broke through. Evelyn was shoved to the ground, the spell having weakened her, and making her Angelix fall away. Her eyes closed as the lightning arced around her body.

"Constricting-" Darla was cut off as vines wrapped around her, several wrapping around her mouth.

Diana- considering that Darla had transported them to the Amazon Rainforest- flew up, saying, "No one will attack a fairy that has turned evil into good."

Diana then flew towards Evelyn, summoning two of her Warrior Fairies to carry her back to her temple for medical attention.

Diana looked up at Darla, her eyes hard, "She better not die, princess of Myths. I don't care if Duman or Anagan wants too, I _will _make sure you pay for it."

Diana disappeared in a shower of flowers.

* * *

"My tracker says she's in Diana's temple." Timmy frowned he, Duman, Roxy, Tecna, Flora, and Anagan walked through the thick vegatation.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anagan sped off, making Duman sigh.

"And I thought I was the lovesick one of the family."

"Well, let's go anyways. He may need a hand." Roxy transformed and flew after the wizard.

"Anagan of the Black Circle." Diana greeted the razor at the temple door. "I see that you are here to get Evelyn of the Realm of Angels. Follow me, for she is awake."

Diana turned to a gaurd as she walked with Anagan, "Wait for the others. They too, are here for Evelyn."

Evelyn sat, glaring at the high ceilings.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to that storm fairy! How is she stronger than all of the positive energy of Angels!?"

"Is it possible because of the fact you were distracted?" A voice asked.

Evelyn looked towards the door, seeing Diana and Anagan.

"Oh, sure!" Evelyn said sarcastically, pushing by the queen and the wizard. "WHAT THE HELL COULD I BE DISTRACTED BY?!"

Evelyn stormed out of the temple, Anagan trying- and failing- to calm her down.

* * *

Duman ducked as a crystal vase flew over his head at the exact same time the portal opened and he and the others coming back from the Amazon stepped through.

"Damn it Eve!" Duman exclaimed.

"Shut up, _beast_."

All of the wizards froze, and Duman ground his teeth together, breathing deep.

Don't think about it... Don't think about it... DON'T. Think. About. It... Duman told himself over and over again.

"Okay, let's get moving before a dog fight breaks out." Anagan pushed Evelyn out the front door, and Roxy pushed Duman out the back.

* * *

Duman growled when they stood in the alleyway, "I'm not an animal."

"No you're not love. She's just in a bad mood. You understand that, right?" Roxy looked at Duman, pleading with him not to snap.

"Well, at least someone's not throwing a temper tantrum." A voice made the two of them jump.

Sky was standing with Bloom, both of them looking concerned.

"Which one?" Duman asked.

"You." Bloom answered. "Evelyn's gone on a full blown rage. She almost gutted Musa, had Riven or Anagan not been there."

A sinister smirk crossed Duman's lips, "Oh, this I have got to see."

Duman darted back inside before the three others could react.

* * *

Duman peered through the glass window, smirking as his brother's predicament. Orgron and Glantos were laughing as quietly as they could, so they wouldn't be noticed.

Anagan was trying- and once again, _failing_- to calm the Goth woman down, who twirled a dagger in her fingers as she went on a rant about distractions and Darla- she was definetly using some colorful language, in which each of the Specialists and Winx- minus Musa and Riven- covered their ears. Those last two just did what Anagan was doing- listening and trying to keep her from killing anyone.

Finally, when Evelyn stopped to catch her breath, the three moved into action.

Musa moved with blinding speed- certainly not close to Anagan's, but still- and snatched the knife from her friend's grasp throwing it hight above the woman, to Riven, who stood behind her.

Evelyn let out a strangled shriek, and probably would've attacked the maroon haired Specialist had Anagan not grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her close.

"Ugh. Why is it that fairies can make the darkest hearts turn all mushy mushy?" Orgron grumbled.

"Because of our magic and positive energy!" Stella exclaimed. "That's why you villans are always defeated!"

"Thank you miss priss." Orgron said, sarcastically as Musa and Riven walked back in.

"HEY!" Stella exclaimed.

"Who's a miss priss?" Musa asked.

"Your friend over there."

"Again, HEY!"

"Uh, where'd they go?" Flora asked, looking out the window, not seeing either Anagan or Evelyn.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They seem like they can take of themselves. Especially Evelyn..." Riven mused, staring at the knife he still held in his hand.

"Eh, you're right. Let's just leave 'em alone." Musa agreed. "If I know Evelyn, she's probably carrying a grenade that'll warn us she needs help."

Everyone stared after Musa as she walked out of the room.

"Just _who is _Anagan with?" Duman asked, slightly concerned for his friend.

* * *

"Anlyn." A woman's voice called. "I need to give you something."

"Ugh. Coming Kai Sensei." Anlyn huffed, stopping her concentration and walking over to her teacher.

A near 2 years had passed since her mother had gone to Earth, and several weeks since her last call. Anlyn knew it had to do with the fact that the Third Blood Wars was in full swing.

Anlyn sighed. The Third Blood Wars. Such a troublesome thing.

Anlyn thought constantly if her parents would make it out alive. She mentally ran down a list of the allies and powers they had on their side.

The Black Circle, The Earth Faires, King Neptune's warriors, Eraklyon, Domino, Lyphena, Melody, Solaria... When Anlyn actually thought about it, the odds of her mother winning were high.

But then again, Valtor, the Trix, Lord Darkar, King Onyx- Duman's father- Darla herself, and Tritanus. Then, not to mention the top ten worse criminals ever in the Magix Dimension, and the Omega Dimension's criminals...

Earth, water, air, nor fire was safe, when the enemy was still alive and kicking.

"Yes Kai?" Anlyn asked, walking up to the older woman.

"We're going to earth. Transform to Angelix."

Anlyn scowled, and took a step back, "You're not Kai."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not. Because the _real _Kai knows I've surpassed Angelix!" Anlyn opened her own portal and shot through it, her mind latching on to her mother's and heading for a place just beyond her.

* * *

Evelyn cried out in pain, clutching her temples. Darla smirked and threw an attack at her.

"Evelyn look out!" Anagan yelled, using his speed and rushing foward, jumping up into the air and knocking Evelyn out of the way just as an attack from Darla would've hit her.

Evelyn panted, eyes wide, her body trembling as Anagan carried her throught the forest, zipping in and out of the trees. Soon enough, Darla was far behind them.

"Evelyn? Are you okay?"

"She's here... She's here..." Evelyn murmured, eyes still wide and her body shaking as she stood up, looking around frantically.

"Who?" Anagan frowned, confused.

"Me." A girl's voice said. Anagan looked up, his jaw dropping. Evelyn cried out in joy and rushed foward, enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Anlyn!" Evelyn exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see, Darcy attacked me- well, didn't _harm _me, but tried to get me- and I ran, attaching myself to you and just... well, here I am." Anlyn squirmed out her mother's grip, popping up beside her father. "Maybe he won't suffocate me in a hug. Right, _dad_?"

Anagan shook himself out of his stupor and stood, "Maybe not now, but probably later."

"What form have you got? Believix?" Evelyn frowned, suddenly serious. "'Cause if not, you have to go to back to Angels."

"Actually, I've gotten my Heavenix. But I can easly swap from being all goody- goody, and change, to my favorite form of all, Hellix. You know, with Black Magic in my blood, I'm kinda a fallen angel in that form." Anlyn smirked- she looked identical to her father when she did that.

Evelyn's jaw dropped in shock. Anagan began to grin, "Let's see!"

"Here?"

"Yes! Then we need to get back to the group and help them."

"Okay then. Here I go... Angel Realm, Hellix!"

In a flash of red and black, Anlyn transformed, and stood on the ground, a cocky smirk on her face, and her hands on her hips.

Evelyn yipped like a puppy and Anagan's eyebrows went up, "Impressive. I bet that's powerful."

Anlyn was in a pair of black combat boots that went up to her mid thigh, with metal wrapped around the leg of them. She wore a dark purple, feathery ankle length dress, with one strap over her left shoulder. She had on dark purple eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail polish. An amythst necklace on a silver chain hung around her neck.

In her right hand, Anlyn held a purple staff with an onyx at the very top.

"Where..." Evelyn whispered, "Are your wings?"

"Right here." Anlyn spread a pair of black angel wings, a steel plating over the tops of them, and the ends being metal. "Like 'em?"

"Razor sharp." Anagan stepped foward and picked a feather up. "Surprisingly light. I wouldn't want to get in the way of those things."

"Thanks. And they're quiet, surprisingly." Anlyn smiled. "And just like you, in both air and on ground, I'm fast- really fast."

Anagan smiled- a real smile, "That's my girl."

"Okay you two. I know this is a happy family reunion for all of us, but we need to get back to the battle." Evelyn suddenly said. "I've a feeling, with Anlyn here, the tables may have just been turned."

* * *

"Diamond Shard!"

"Fire Ruby!"

Evelyn and Anlyn's flew at Darla, catching her in the chest and sending her flying backwards.

The Winx turned to see Evelyn and a girl of about eight fly up. Anagan rejoined his brothers and the Specialists on the ground.

"Uh, who's this?" Stella turned her nose up at the little girl.

"This is my daughter, Anlyn." Evelyn glared at Stella.

Stella's eyes went wide, "Oh, god. I- I didn't realize-"

"It's okay." Evelyn chuckled and did a backflip as Icy fired an attack at her. "Anagan hardly believed it either!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Anagan's voice reached their ears and Evelyn smirked.

Suddenly, Anlyn shouted, "Look out boys!"

Duman yelled out as his father, Onyx, took him down in wolf form.

Everyone froze. That's what all of this had been about. For Duman.

"Don't. Even. THINK ABOUT IT!" Anlyn's wings sped up, winds whipping, pulling leaves from the trees, and causing everyone to take cover- except for the two Anlyn was focused on.

After a literal split second Onxy was shoved back into the forest, a deep rut splitting from the ground at the speed and force he was pushed back with.

Anlyn deformed and stood at the beginnings of the ditch, her hands still on her hips.

"Mess with any of mine, or my family's friends, I mess with you. The game of predator and prey will begin. You the hunted, and I the hunter. So, unless you're just plain stupid, I suggest you take your little cronises, and leave."

King Onyx slowly looked up, taking in Anlyn's appearance. He smirked, licking his lips, hungrily.

"You sure about that little girl?" King Onyx used his staff, firing an attack at the eight year old, who simply stepped to the side, letting it fly by her.

"You'll need to do better than that if you want to get me, or get rid of me." Anlyn smirked.

"Of course. That's why I need to call one of my top ten fighters. KAI!" Onyx snapped his fingers, and Anlyn's face went slack as she felt a prescence behind her. She whirled, a shocked cry coming from her lips as she watched her Kai Sensei raise a knife high above her, the blade glinting in the evening sun...


	7. Chapter 7

Anlyn flipped backwards, landing in the nearby branch of a tree.

"A bad move, Anlyn dear." Kai drawled. "Look around you."

Anlyn did, her eyes widening when she saw the strings that were tied around her in the branches- each one holding a spell that would cause either extreme damage, or death, if all used together.

"Which one should I use first, _student_?!" Kai laughed. "Nerve damage? Blindness? Speechless? Explosions? Or maybe-"

"Oh! I have one!" Anlyn smirked.

"Oh? What?"

"Hmm... how about... NONE OF THEM?! YOU TRAITOR!" Anlyn launched herself foward, pulling a hidden knife from her belt. She immeadiatly slashed at Kai's neck, only to have it blocked.

The two females fought until they were in the clearing, where they jumped away from each other, panting, both with evil, murderous, gleams in their eyes.

Then, with resounding yells, they ran at each other, both of thier speeds matched, and sparks flying on the first parry.

* * *

Evelyn's eyebrows went up, almost disappearing into her hair.

"Wow." She said, watching her daughter's every move- or trying to. "I can't see very well, but Anlyn's pretty good, it looks like."

"Oh, she's good alright." Anagan said, peering around the tree from above Evelyn. "All of her attacks are either successful defense or offense. She parries for defense, and then uses that as her offense: a jab."

Everyone- minus the Black Circle- looked at the brown haired man.

"What?" He asked.

"You... You know about fighting styles?" Sky gawked.

"Uh, we're a few centuries old." Duman said, looking at the blonde like he was crazy. "Medival times- knights, swords, all of that good stuff?"

"Oh." Sky chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I forgot about that one."

Suddenly, Kai went flying backward with a yell.

"You cold hearted little bitch!" Kai snarled. "I'll put you six feet under for that!"

"In that case..." Anlyn smirked, pulling out another knife and twirling the two in her hands, laying the blades flat against her forearms. "Come at me with everything you've got."

Kai snarled and rushed foward- but the move was too fast for even Anagon to see.

A cry of pain and Anlyn went flying back, both of her hands clutching the right side of her face, her weapons flying from her hands.

"ANLYN!" Both Evelyn and Anagan threw caution to the wind and started towards them, but were quickly stopped by a Parylsis Spell.

"KAI YOU SLUT!" Evelyn screeched, her voice scaring away some birds in the nearby trees.

"Oh, just sit still and watch me finish her off." Kai laughed, turning to Anlyn- "WHAT?! BUT WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

"Up here!" Everyone looked up to see Anlyn coming down, her knives in hand and pointed straight down at Kai.

Blood spewed as the two knives dug themselves into Kai's shoulders. Anlyn jumped back, landing on one knee, her head down as she panted.

Kai screeched in pain and anger as she stumbled around, falling to her own knees, unable to move her arms. Her concentration broke, and the spell holding Evelyn and Anagan disappated.

Evelyn exhaled, skirting far around Kai and heading for her daughter, who was kneeling on the ground, her shoulders trembling.

"Anlyn." Evelyn asked. "Are you okay?"

"I can feel it Mom... Grandfather's curse... It's almost at it's breaking point... I don't know how much more I can hold it off..." Anlyn whispered.

"Anlyn, look at me." Evelyn said.

Anlyn slowly lifted her head, and Evelyn had to swallow to not puke when she saw the gash that ran over the right side of her daughter's face- it would leave a scar.

But that wasn't what Evelyn was looking for. She saw it- deep in her daughter's eyes, the curse of her family. The Black Fox.

"Anagan..." Evelyn called over her shoulder.

The man ran up, trying to conceal his horror and anger at Anlyn's sight.

"Take Anlyn and run. Don't look back. Don't stop no matter how much she struggles and protests. Have Stella open a portal to the Realm of Angels, and wait for me- leave that portal open. And take the others with you. I'm gonna handle things here." Evelyn said, her voice leaving no room for arguement.

Anagan hesitated, then sighed, "Be careful. Please."

Anagan picked up Evelyn as the others came up, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, baby. Aren't I always careful?" Evelyn smirked, sinisterly.

* * *

"Safe." Aisha breathed when the group stepped through the portal. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, but for how long? Evelyn said to leave the gateway open." Anagan asked.

Suddenly, Bloom snapped her fingers, "Got it!"

Bloom turned to Anagan and Anlyn, and dark haired man's eyes narrowed.

"Let me heal her. I need to ask her something." Bloom gestured to the unconsious girl.

Anagan nodded, hesitantly.

Bloom closed her eyes and whispered, "Inner Flame!"

After a few seconds, the gash healed, and Anlyn stirred, opening her... unharmed eye.

"Ugh. This damn curse of the family." Anlyn muttered, clutching her now scarred eye. "Hey, Stella. You got a-"

"Coming up girl!" Stella snapped her fingers and a black headband, slanted to cover Anyln's eye, appeared around the girl's head.

"Ah, thanks. A lot better." Anlyn stood, brushing dust off her clothes. "Now, Bloom, you had a question..."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Can I ask, are the abilities of our powers on Angels?" Bloom asked.

A small smirk grew across Anlyn's lips, "Coming up."

Anlyn held her hands together, her visible eye closed, and her forehead touching the tips of her fingers.

Slowly, she began to open her hands, a white ball of energy beginning to form in between her palms.

Then, with a small smile, Anlyn closed her hands back together, wisps of white energy flying through the lands around the group.

"Done." Anlyn grinned, opening her eye. "Feel it yet?"

Wind whistled through the trees, creating a melodic breeze. Musa laughed and took flight, doing a backflip in the process, "Awesome man!"

The breeze also seemed to carry a voice- one that Flora reacted to strongly, for she fluttered up, smiling.

A slight drizzle began and the sun shone brightly at the same time. Water and Sun. Aisha and Stella shot into the air, laughing in glee.

A small ball of white fire erupted on Bloom's hand, making her yelp in surprise and shake it away.

Birds, forest creatures, and both wild and tame animals came up to Roxy, circling her.

"Cool! Anlyn you're amazing!" Roxy smiled.

"Oh, but that's nothing." Anlyn smirked, and glanced at the Black Circle. "Your turn."

Anlyn did the same thing as before, holding her hands together and bowing her head. She slowly opened her hands to reveal a black and dark purple ball of energy, this one crackling with power. It split into four balls as Anlyn spread her hands wider.

Then, with a slight yell, Anlyn turned her palms out, and the four balls hit each of the wizards with enough force to send them back a few feet.

"And, all of your powers are boosted by tenfold." Anlyn dusted off her hands. "My work is done."

Anlyn placed her hands behind her head, stretching up towards the rain and sun, smiling slightly as she soaked up her planet's energy.

The calmness of the moment was broken when Evelyn suddenly jumped through the portal, blood all over her body and screaming, "SHUT THE GATE! SHUT THE GATE!"

Stella reacted quickly, closing the portal just in time.

Evelyn panted, staring wide- eyed at the place where the gate had been seconds before. Suddenly, she groaned and fell foward, loosing consiousness.

"MOM!"

"EVELYN!"

* * *

Voices could be heard...

_"THIS IS JUST A SUMMERHOUSE?!"_ Oh, God, that was Stella...

"Ahem, yes." Anlyn's voice chuckled, nervously.

"Wow. Evelyn's family must be rich." That was Musa...

_"Loaded."_ Anlyn said. "And imagine, if this is our summerhouse..."

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOUR MOTHER IS THE PRINCESS OF ANGELS?!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Evelyn roared, making everyone jump and look at the woman clutch at her ears. "SOMEONE SHUT THAT ANNOYING PIXIE BRAT OF A SLUT _UP_!"

"Uh, Stella, whaddya say we go take a walk through the garden?" Brandon drug his girlfriend out of the room before she could explode.

"God Almighty, she's annoying!" Evelyn sat, rubbing her temples. "How do you guys deal with her?"

"By turning my music up full blast." Musa volunteered.

"Going surfing." Aisha said...

Soon all the girls were throwing suggestions in the Goth's face.

"OKAY SORRY I ASKED!" Eveyln screeched.

All of the Specialists slowly dragged the Winx out, Duman taking Roxy. When the group left, the only ones left was Anlyn, Orgron, Anagan, and Glantos.

Anlyn immeadiatly flicked her wrist and sent Orgron and Glantos out, saying, "Family members only!"

The doors slammed shut behind the two protesting wizards.

Anlyn 'hmph'ed and turned to her parents, hands on her hips, "Anything else before I leave?"

"Yeah. Don't treat them like that." Evelyn said.

"You're one to talk." Anlyn scowled. "You snapped at the Winx!"

"But I didn't use my powers. There's a difference."

"..."

"Now will you leave? I need to talk to your father. _Alone_." Evelyn asked.

"Ugh. Fine." Anlyn sulked as she walked out the door, her arms crossed.

When the door shut behind her, Evelyn didn't even have time to react before she embraced in a bear hug, unable to move.

"Thank goodness you woke when you did. It was all the others could do to keep me from destroying anything." Anagan whispered.

"Okay. First of all, how long was I out?" Evelyn exhaled.

"... A week..."

"That explains why you're trying to kill me right now."

Anagan let her go, his brown eyes pools of worry.

"Second, no attacks on the Realm?"

"No."

Evelyn's expression brightened, and she whooped, making Anagan cover his ears at the sudden noise.

"Finally! It's over!" Evelyn looked like she might transform and fly through a window.

The door opened and Stella poked her head in, "YOU'RE BREAKING UP?!"

"STELLA!" All of the girls pulled the girl back out, just as Evelyn fired a spell at the blonde.

Anagan was looking at the black haired woman with interest, "What was that all about?"

"Okay, listen." Evelyn beamed. "When Kai and I fought, King Onyx swore on the River Styx- the main river on his planet- that if I defeated her, he'd let Darla loose of the spell he had her under, and retreat, never to threaten Duman's or our's lives again. In other words, he'd surrender, and give up his throne to Darla, who deserves it truthfully. So, when it finally came to it, when I saw my opening, I fired and attack at Kai, and low and behold, sent her to Oblivion. When I did so, King Onyx held true to his promise, and I thought, 'Okay, so I won. It's all over'. But, the Trix, Valtor, and Lord Darkar were furious, and attacked me before I could react. So, I ran. When I found the portal... Well, you know what happened from there."

Again, Anagan embraced Evelyn in a bone crushing hug, making her squeak.

"And if you keep doing that, I _am _gonna die!"

"I just don't want to loose you."

"Yeesh, when did you get all cheesy?"

"Since I saw you."

Stella poked her head back in just as Anagan claimed Evelyn's mouth. She quickly shut the door, muttering, "Okay, no way am I looking in again."

The group outside the door all burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Anlyn!" A woman's voice called. The now eleven year old looked up from her book, at her mother.

"Yeah mom?"

"Phone call." Evelyn held out her cell. "It's Coradortora."

Anlyn began to smile, and she snatched the phone from her mother, "Yes sir?"

"Ah, Anlyn. I'd like to say you've been accepted by Red Fountain. And though your father goes here, I don't want you having any father- daughter contact with him until after school hours. He will- as well as the others in his group- will show you around, but on no circumstances will you be allowed to show you know him, or the others. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow morning, then." The line went dead.

Anlyn went through the roof in joy.

* * *

"Ugh... Why so early? It's so cold! Couldn't the little punk just come this afternoon?" Riven groaned as Coradortora led the group to the gates of RF.

"She wanted to learn her classes today." The weapons teacher answered.

The Specialists, Nabu, and Black Circle froze, _"HER?!"_

"Yes. The first time Red Fountain has had a girl student in a long time. She shows promise, knows her way around a weapon, and is the youngest student we will have, no doubt."

At that moment, the group arrived at the gates, seeing a portal open.

The figure that stepped through was clad in black, head to toe, and had a hood on her head. A black headband covered her right eye, as well as a scarf covering the bottom part of her face. Only a bright green eye set in tan skin was visible.

"Can we please get inside before I freeze to death? I may like _causing _it, but I don't wanna _be _it." The girl spoke, her voice hoarse.

"Yes, right away Anne." Coradortora answered, turning and walking off. "Boys, come on now. Stop gawking."

The men snapped out of their surprised- induced trance, following after the young girl, who held her arms lazily behind her head.

Anagan stayed at the back, his eyes narrowed. The way she dressed and her current posture reminded him of Anlyn...

Shrugging, Anagan picked up his pace, following after his friends and the Specialists.

* * *

"So, you single?" Riven tried.

"You date Musa Black from the planet Melody and the heir to the throne of Torturecus. Are _you _single?" The girl- Anne- shot back. "Plus, I'm eleven, and my dad would kill you if you even tried to get with me."

Riven froze in his tracks as the others behind him snickered at his predicament.

"How did she...?!" Riven cut off as the girl threw her hood back when she walked into the warmth of the school, revealing a cloak of long black hair.

"Oh great, black hair. Just what Orgron goes for." Duman grumbled.

"If you recall-" Orgron was cut off by Anne.

"Orgron of the Black Circle. You're with Darla of the Mythological planet. And again, my father wouldn't only kill you if you tried, he'd torture you as well."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US?!" Everyone but Anagan yelled.

Anagan answered, "I didn't expect you to come to Red Fountain instead of Alfea or even Cloudtower..._ Anlyn._"

"Hmph. Leave it to my dad to figure out it's me first." The girl pulled her scarf down, revealing, that it was indeed Anlyn.

* * *

It was several weeks later that in a training session with Coradortora, that he said, "Anlyn, I'd like you and Micheal to spar against each other. Everyone else, please sit and watch."

Anlyn grumbled under her breath, suddenly wishing her father was there, to watch, and to keep the jerk she was fighting with under a slight bit of fear.

Micheal Buela. The one guy who had been trying to 'hook up' with her ever since she arrived. The kid was only fifteen, and according to a warning from a generous Jared, the worse player in the school when it came to girls in between the ages of eleven and seventeen.

Thankfully, only her father knew about him chasing her like a lovesick puppy. If he knew the rest...

Anlyn shuddered at that thought as she picked up her weapons of choice. A belt of kunai, and a three bladed scythe.

Anlyn walked to the center of the arena, her green eyes flashing with eagarness.

"Begin!" Coradortora said.

They struck on the first blow, sparks clashing.

Fifteen minutes in, disaster struck.

* * *

"So you see-" Saladin was beginning to explain to his class when Helia ran in, panting.

"Saladin!" Helia gasped. "Coradortora need Orgron, Anagan, Glantos, and Duman- ASAP!"

"But can't it wait? I'm in the middle of a lecture!" Saladin asked.

"No! I- It's Micheal Buela... and Anlyn... Micheal's gone crazy... he's already inflicted life threatening attacks to her..."

"Serves him right!" Jared exclaimed. Riven nodded in agreement.

Everyone turned to the dark haired boy.

"I mean, come on! He's been trying since Anlyn arrived to impress her! Plus, add to his record, and the fact he's had numerous girlfriends, who wouldn't be annoyed with him and reject him?!" Jared asked.

"What do you mean, 'record'?" Anagan's eyes narrowed as he stood slowly.

Jared's eyes widened and he sunk down into his chair, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"He means the fact that Micheal only dates a girl for private reasons." Bishop spoke up.

Quickly putting two and two together, Anagan grabbed Duman and Glantos, dragging the two out of the room, with Orgron and Helia running to catch up with them.

* * *

Micheal was just about to deliver the finished blow when a black and red wolf pounced, grabbing his arm in his teeth and making him loose his grip on his sword. Snarling, he used his strength and clamped his hand around the wolf's throat, making the canine release his grip on him and turn back into human, revealing it to be Duman.

There was the sound of hands clapping and Micheal was thrown back from a sonic wave, releasing Duman as he crashed into the wall.

When Micheal stood back up, he saw the Black Circle all standing protectively around Anlyn. Anagan was kneeling next to her, his eyes full of worry. Soon, they hardened. He turned to Coradortora.

"You've contacted Bloom at Alfea, right?" Anagan asked.

"Yes. As well as the rest of the Winx. Her injuries will need all of their healing powers." The trainer nodded.

As if on cue, a portal opened, and the seven girls, _including,_ Darla and surprisingly, Evelyn, flew through.

Evelyn let out a horrified exclaimation when she saw her daughter. Quickly, she and the rest of the Winx set to healing her. Darla flew to Orgron's side, her head cocked to the side.

"Lemme guess. This bastard did it?"

"Dead on."

"Allow me to torture him then." Darla smirked. She took her sunglasses off, and looked the boy straight in the eyes. Only his legs turned to stone.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Micheal exclaimed.

"You were the one being sadisic!" Helia exclaimed.

"She deserved it!"

Anagan growled and was suddenly across the room, in Micheal's face, "Tell me, how did she _deserve it?!_"

"Oh, what do you care? It's not like you've been exactly nice to that slut!"

Anagan snarled, and a set of claws extended, in which he held them right under Micheal's chin, "Listen to me closely punk. That _slut, _as you called her, is my _daughter_. The only reason I haven't been associating with her, is because I'm under Saladin's orders to not do so."

Micheal snorted, "Yeah sure, and I'm her cousin."

Consequently, that remark set Darla off. She flew up behind him, pulling a knife out, and held it to his throat.

"I suggest if you'd like to keep your voice," Darla said coolly, "You don't talk to my friend like that. And definetly not about his daughter." She leaned closer, "Look at them. Can't you see the resemblance. I suggest you do so. Because if not, I will spill your guts on this floor, no matter how much trouble I get in."

Micheal laughed again, but this time, it was slightly nervous, in which he covered up by saying, "Oh, are you kidding me?! Fancy that, coming from the sluttiest whore in the universe!"

Glantos immeadiatly stomped his foot, keeping Orgron from rushing forward and doing something rash. A huge black vulture planted it's claws on his back to pin him.

"She can take care of herself buddy." Glantos said.

"Don't even think about saying those words around Orgron. Sure, at the moment he's unavailable, but one signal from me, Anagan moves, I move, you're freed, and his friends let up. And trust me when I say, you _don't _want to suffer his wrath."

Micheal snorted, "Again. Don't care."

Darla scowled, "I'm getting tired of your attitude with me. Why don't you shut up?"

The stone around Micheal's legs moved fast, covering his lips before he had a chance protest. He let out a muffled shout of protest.

Darla pushed an awed Anagan out of the way, staring Micheal straight into his eyes. Silence fell through the arena as Darla began to speak, her voice dangerous.

"You're lungs are slowly becoming surpress with the fact that your skin and bones are stone... It's becoming hard to breathe... You can feel it, can't you? Every breath you take, is another thirty seconds to death... How does it feel? And the stone, it's moving, slowly up. To your nose. When it covers your last means of getting air into your body, you'll only have a three minutes, and if you're lucky, five, before you pass out..."

Everyone was wide- eyed. They all knew that Darla was one to taunt, but to be... tauntingly sadistic?

Micheal let out a muffled sound of protest.

"Another minute down. Your body was sucked inwards when you did that. I suggest not making or doing un- needed things." Darla smirked, her hair beginning to change into snakes.

Duman grumbled, _Can you seriously not do that? It's disturbing!_

"Why don't you shut up, little brother? Unless you want to suffer the same fate?"

_No, thank you!_

Darla's right hand went for her glasses again, and she slid them down her nose, hissing, "Die, scum."

The stone moved fast, covering over Micheal's head before he could process what Darla had said.

Darla smirked, slid her glasses back up, powered down, and threw her arms behind her head, saying, "Give it an hour. If he still gives Anlyn trouble... Well, call me!"

Darla walked out of the arena.

"Remind me not to make her angry." Orgron muttered, his head on his hand, elbow digging into the ground.

_Agreed. And no problem._

"_And would you please mind getting off my back_?!"

* * *

A week later found Darla walking by Anlyn in the hallways of Red Fountain, both of them laughing and talking amidably as they walked to Saladin's class, which, turned out to be the one the the Wizards were in.

There was ten minutes until the bell rang when the two girls walked in, both of them talking, just like the rest of the men in the room.

"If you don't do anything about it, I swear to God, I will make you do something!" Anlyn said, taking a seat beside the window.

Darla sat beside her, looking slightly bored as she replied, "I will, but not now! It's a game of hard to get!"

"Who's hard to get?" Orgron smirked, turning his blue gaze to Duman's sister.

Ignoring him, Darla cocked an eyebrow, "And just what would you do _to _make me make a move?"

By now, all of the boys in the room had fallen silent as a devious grin so much like Anagan's spread across Anlyn's face, "You or Orgron do _not _want to know."

"Oh, so it does involve me?"

Anlyn suddenly scowled, and picked up her binder, throwing it at Orgron's head, "I'm not talking to you!"

"You mentioned my name with me right here, so, technically, it does." Orgron tossed her binder back.

This time Darla rummaged in her backpack, and pulled a two inch, real gold covered book out, "Evelyn told me you hate this book... So I suggest you shut up before I bring it down on your head."

Riven, Duman, Anagan, and Glantos all snickered when they saw Orgron pale and try to shrink.

"Good. Now, Anlyn, where were we?"

* * *

Orgron tried to concentrate on his work, he seriously did, but with Darla sitting right beside him, he found it hard. Every now and then, he would see her smirk at him. Did she know what she was doing to him?

Right before the bell rang for the day to end, Saladin said, "And Monday, there will be a test over this past month's assignments. Make sure you study."

Orgron blinked when the bell rang. _Shit._ He'd been so distracted by Darla, he had forgotten to take notes on today's lessons!

A notebook fell on his desk, making the redhead jump. He looked up to see Anlyn, frowning slightly.

"Drop it off in front of my door with a knock when you're done with it. If you see an note taped to it, leave it. If not, come back later." Anlyn walked out of the room.

"Okay... that was weird." Orgron muttered, but nonetheless picked the notebook up and hurried to his own dorm room.

* * *

The envelope on Orgron's desk was the first thing that Glantos when he walked into his team mate's and friend's room that night. Frowning, looked at Orgron.

"What's up with this?" Glantos picked the white paper up, waving it in the air.

Orgron jumped up, startled, "Oh, something that Anlyn gave me. Haven't opened it yet, so I don't know."

"Why did my daughter give you something?" Anagan tore himself away from his books, looking at his leader.

Orgron shrugged, "I didn't take notes in Saladin's class this afternoon, she gave me hers, told me to only drop it back off when the thing was taped to her door... Come to think of it, that was about eleven o' clock last night."

"ELEVEN?!" Anagan exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position.

Suddenly, Duman flew in on the balcony, a surprised look on his face.

"Anagan, don't freak out, but, my sister kinda-" Duman didn't have a chance to get it out.

"Kinda what? _Kinda what, Duman?!_" Anagan growled.

Duman cringed, "Kindatookheroutoftown."

Anagan blinked, then snarled, angrily, spurring across the room and shoving the shapeshifter against the wall, _"SHE WHAT?!"_

Duman choked, clawing at Anagan's death grip around his throat.

"Anagan. Let him go." Orgron laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Anagan. Before I call in Coradortora."

Anagan growled again, and did so, his shoulders still tight.

"Where... where did she take her?" Anagan husked, angry.

Duman clutched as his throat, gasping.

A voice in the doorway snorted, "Relax. I just took her down to the docks on the beach."

The four men turned to a scowling Darla, "And I would appreitate it if you didn't beat my brother up."

"Next time you want to take Anlyn somewhere," Anagan pointed at the fairy, "Check up with me first."

Darla snorted, and turned around, her head held high, "If anyone knows me, they know I don't ask for permission. I do what I want, when I want, how I want, and where I want. Isn't that right Orgron?"

"Please. Don't bring me into this. But yes."

Darla smirked, and turned around, saying, "That's all I wanted to hear."


End file.
